The only way out
by Maikaernil
Summary: A/L SLASH! Legolas is in love with Aragorn, but doesn't know what to do... PLEASE review! :) (this fic is finished)


Ok so this is my very first fanfic ever, and it's A/L slash.   
Please don't mind spelling or grammar mistakes, I am Dutch and my English isn't perfect.  
things in '...' are in Elvish, "..." is the common language.  
Please R&R!  
Just for the record: this story is finished, so there will be no sequel.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
********  
Legolas  
********  
  
Legolas was sitting at the fire, gazing into the flames. It was his watch, but his thoughts weren't on it at all. All he could think of was Aragorn, the one person in his whole life he loved.   
He sighed and covered his face with his hands. The ranger didn't love him, but Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Elrond. They would get married, she would give up her immortality for him... 'So would I, Estel...' Legolas said in Elvish. He realised he just said that aloud, and turned around quickly to see if everyone was still asleep. He was relieved to see they were, and his look rested on Aragorn for a while.   
And while he was watching the one he loved, Legolas made a decision.  
He stood up and slowly walked over to Aragorn's bed, and woke the human softly.   
"Is it my watch already?" Aragorn murmured. "It feels as if I only slept for an hour..." Legolas nodded. "That is right, and I am sorry for waking you so soon, but I need to talk to you." He turned around and walked back to the fire. Although he didn't look back, his sharp ears could hear that the ranger got up and followed him. "Are you ok, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, laying a hand on the elf's shoulder. A warm shiver ran over Legolas's back. "You seem worried, is there anything wrong?" Legolas tried to avoid to look in the human's eyes. 'You are right, Estel, there is something wrong.' He took a deap breath before continuing. 'I can not tell you why, so please don't ask. But I am leaving the fellowship, tonight...'   
Legolas could read the confusion from the human's face. The ranger opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, closed it, and opened it again. "Legolas... why?" Him saiying his name in that way, the desperate look in his eyes, was almost killing Legolas. He sighed and looked at the ground again. "I told you already, i can not tell you the reason. But it will be best for everyone." And with that words he took his package, bow and arrows and ran off into the woods.  
  
********  
Aragorn  
********  
  
Aragorn just stood there, for once not knowing what to do. He sank to the ground, really confused. This was not like Legolas at all, to run away for his troubles.   
Aragorn asked himself why he didn't stop his friend. Maybe because he was still tired? Or because he trusted the elf and believed him, if he said it would be best?   
Deep down inside Aragorn knew the reason. Deep down inside he knew it was because everything would be solved now. If the elf wasn't there anymore, Aragorn wouldn't have to think of his confusing feelings he had for him. Aragorn stood up and shook his head, as if he wanted to get rid of the thoughts he was having. "I love Arwen, my future bride." he said to himself, but for some reason it didn't sound that convincing.   
He tried to picture her in his mind, but all he could see was a tall blond elf...   
"Who am I fooling." he whispered, realising he loved Legolas. He quickly went over to the rest of the fellowship, and woke the nearest person, which appeard to be Pippin.   
"Is it time for breakfast yet...?" the hobbit murmured, still half asleep. Aragorn grinned. "Not yet, little one. But I need you to take over my watch, I will be back soon." And then he ran off, leaving a confused Pippin behind.  
  
********  
Legolas  
********  
  
Legolas felt like he'd been running for hours, but in fact only 10 minutes passed. He stopped and climbed into a tree, where he would try to catch some sleep. But he had too much on his mind... he kept thinking of the confused look in Aragorns eyes, and would could have happened if he just had told him...  
'Legolas Greenleaf!' he angrily saif to himself. 'You know nothing would have happened, for he does not love you back. Now stop thinking about it and get some rest.' But it didn't work, and Legolas climbed irritated out of the tree again. His heart almost stopped when he stood eye in eye with the one he loved, who had been standing under the tree.  
"Why did you follow me?" he snapped. It sounded much angrier as he had meant to, and he could read the dissapointment from Aragorn's face. "Look, Aragorn..." he added softlier, forcing a smile. "I made my decision, please don't make it harder for me as it already is..." He wanted to walk away, but froze as Aragorn took his hand. The human forced him to look into his eyes. There was a slight smile on the rangers face. "Legolas, I can not let you go. Not before I told you this. If you still please to leave after i said this, there is nothing I can do to hold you back. Legolas, I love you."   
A storm of emotions overwhelmed Legolas. Joy sang through his heart, but on the other hand he couldn't believe what the ranger just said.   
'You love me, Estel?' he finally whispered. Aragorn nodded and took the elf's pretty face in his hands. 'More than anything.' Then he moved his head closer and placed his lips softly on Legolas's. The elf answered the guesture, and they kissed long and hard.   
'Do you still wish to leave, Legolas?' Aragorn asked, tenderly stroking the Elf's long blond locks. Legolas smiled and shook his head. 'Nothing in the world could persuade me to leave you now, Estel. Because I love you with all my heart.'   
They kissed again, and then walked back to the camp, holding hands. They didn't care for the astonished looks of Pippin and the others who had woken up.  
  
The End  
  
-----------  
PLEASE review! :D pretty please? 


End file.
